New Soul
by Pockitachi
Summary: New story attempt, can't think of a summary. Jumps between 2 different POVs at times. I don't own Vanguard. Blah Blah Blah stuff.


**New Sou****l**

Disclaimer: Bushi Road owns Cardfight Vanguard, not me. Also, some cards are from the mind of my friend Arthur Derpmason (*insert link here*)

Darkness creeps over the edges of the crevice I find myself in, suffocating the light, making it hard to see. I don't know how I got here, but I don't like what is happening. Any minute now, the darkness will swallow me, and I don't know what will happen after that. Will I end up in another world like Riku, from Kingdom Hearts? Or will I just cease to exist? I don't know, and I'd rather not find out.

How to escape? This crevice is surrounded by the darkness, and I don't think the nearby river is deep enough to lead anywhere. What to do?

What's this? Some weird light is dissipating the darkness. Is that... is that a dragon? The light is emminating from what looks like a purple dragon with Shinto seals on its body. Wait, I know that dragon. It's just like-...

**"It's time"** the dragon is talking to me, I think. **"Join us. Accept the power of P..q..l.."** What? I can barely hear it now. What power? Please, Dragon-san, tell me what power? **"It appears you are not ready. Very well, I shall wait, degozaru"**

BREAK TIME

I woke up in a cold sweat, wondering where I am before I recognize my familiar stuffed bunny, Reisen-chan. Hugging the toy close to me, I realize it was all just a dream, granted a really realistic dream, but a dream none the less.

I should probably introduce myself, huh? My name is Sendou Kazumi. I'm 15 years old, and today I'm starting my first year of high school. Speaking of school, what time is it? Oh crap, I'm gonna be late! "Dad! Why didn't you wake me up?"I yell as I head downstairs.

My dad, Sendou Aichi, looks at me bemused as he tells me he tried several times. Obviously he didn't try hard enough, so it'll be his fault if I'm late. He's a cool dad though. Apparently, when he was my age, he was like, Asia's best Cardfighter. I never really believe him, since I've never even seen him with a deck, but mom says he was, so I guess he might've been at least good. It would be better if he would agree to fight me so I could see his skills for myself, but he never has time. One thing's for sure, I'm just glad I didn't inherit his hair. I much prefer my hair I got from being related to Aunt Emi than his blue locks.

My mom's awesome though, with beautiful silver hair, and a memory as sharp as a tack. If she was Asia's best cardfighter, then I would believe it, since I've never seen anyone lose to her. Too bad I didn't inherit her memory. It would've been awesome to be able to remember everything I study.

Me? I'm just boring, with mid-length light brown hair, green eyes, and average grades. My chest, well, let's just talk about something else, 'kay? My school is awesome. Fukuhara High is the area's best high school for cardfighters, and my parents are on very good terms with the principle. Suzugamori-sensei, I think. I dunno, I don't have any memory of meeting him. Apparently, a lot of my dad's friends actually work there, so yeah. I guess the only bad thing about me going there is that I don't know anyone yet. Well, hopefully that will change when I show everyone my awesome fighting ability.

Watch out Fukuhara, 'cause here comes Kazumi!

BREAK TIME

"Father, you wanted to see me?" I ask, stepping into my father's office. His red hair, which I share, tied in his usual ponytail, swishes behind him as he turns around.

"I called you?" he asks, as aloof as always, that man. I can't believe mother never gets on to him about it. I actually tried once, and he just told me I worry about the little things too much. I swear, a principle shouldn't forget that he calls someone into his own office, let alone his own son. "Ah, yes. I remember now. Soujirou, as you know, you are starting high school. As such, I believe it's time you became a little more social. Therefore, I'm enrolling you as an after school tutor. You are too help students who are in need of tutoring, and get them up to par when needed. You will also join the Cardfight Team as a regular member, and work your way up like everyone else, just like I did when I was you're age."

"Very well, father" I reply, knowing very well that it's already finalized. "Is that all?"

"Yes. I shall give you your fist charge after the first school-wide test. You may go to the entrance ceremony now. After all, it's the top student's job to address his fellow students."

I sigh as I leave, descending down the elevator to the bottom floor, and make my way to the auditorium. On my way, however, a girl runs strait into me, causing us both to fall down. "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" I yell out.

"Attatata... What do you mean 'idiot?" she yells out, obviously offended. Not like I care, she should've looked where she was going. "You shouldn't insult people without knowing them. Jerk."

The damn hypocrite! She get's onto me about insulting people, and she turns around and calls me a jerk. "If you were so smart, then you would know that running in the halls is prohibited. Why the hell are you in such a rush anyways?"

"If you must know, I'm going to the auditorium for orientation. My dad woke me up late, so that's why I'm in a hurry."

"You do know you're going the wrong way, right?" And she's blushing. Idiot's probably lost.

"I-I knew that. I was just seeing if you knew."

"So you went out of you're way to make sure someone you don't know isn't lost? Either you're an idiot, or a liar. So far, I'm gonna go with both."

"S-shut up!" ugh, I hate tsundere girls. So annoying. Why can't people just accept that they're wrong and get it over with. "So," great, she's still talking. "do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Ugh, just turn around, and go left at the third hall. It's the big double doors."

"Great, see ya." Not if I can help it. Then again, an idiot like her probably need all the tutoring she can get. How the hell did she get into this school? Can't be from academics, and an idiot like her has probably never heard of Vanguard. Meh, who cares. I have a student body to greet.

BREAK TIME

Whelp, that was boring. Just some teacher talking about school pride and all that stuff, then I zoned out as they were introducing the student body president. Probably some egghead who's never even spoken to a girl before. And now, I get to see which class I'm in and head off the meet my fellow students. Let's see, class 1-A. Cool, that was easy. I get to class early and sleep until the bell rings. A bunch of people I don't know introducing themselves, and now it's my turn.

"My name is Sendou Kazumi, from Hitsue Middle School. I like chocolate cake, and raw oranges. I'm also a powerful Vanguard fighter who will soon be the best in the school. Anyone who doesn't believe me can help make my goal true faster by fighting me whenever convenient. That is all." Bet they loved that. As I sit down, the person behind me stands up and begins his introduction.

My name is Suzugamori Soujirou," Wait, isn't that the last name of the principle? Great, we got a teacher's kid here. "I'm from Fukuhara Middle School. That is all." Well that's boring. At least my introduction was memorable. I'd probably fall asleep if I hear it again.

After everyone introduces themselves, we are given an evaluation test, to see where we all stand. It was hard, but I'm pretty sure I did okay. After that, the day went by fairly smoothly. My uncle Kamui, or Katsuragi-Sensei as I have to call him at school, is the P.E. teacher, and I have an ex pop idol as a World History teacher. She looked American, with her blonde hair and huge rack, but apparently she's Japanese. Tatsunagi isn't a name an American would have.

Soon, it was time for Vanguard team tri-outs. I'm positive I'll wipe the floor with everyone. The way it is, is that everyone will fight one person. You will be evaluated on how well you perform, and whether or not you win has no effect of if you're in. The names are called, and I'm up against some kid named Matto Kusori, who I've never heard of.

Kazumi vs Kusori

Match 1

"Stand up, atashi no vanguard!" I say.

"Stand up, vanguard!" he says.

"Stealth Drakokid, Paradox!" My vanguard is a small, purple dragon, wielding a kunai with a Shinto seal on the hilt."

"Barcgal!" His is a silver wolf looking animal with a dagger in it's mouth.

"I'm first," I say as I draw a card. "I ride Stealth Beast, Violent Earth! Paradox moves to RG." Paradox jumps back a space, and where he was is now an ape wearing ninja clothes, holding a mourning star. [8000] "Turn end.

[RG-Violent Earth-[RG]

[RG-Paradox-RG]

Hand 6 Dmg [0/0]

"Draw. Ride Knight Squire Allen! Barcgal moves." A kid wearing silver armour appears at VG while Barcgal moves behind him. "With a boost, Allen attacks! [11000]"

"No guard."

"Drive check." A blue robot dog, with gold linings and a purple gem on it's chest. "No trigger."

"Damage check." A grey tiger wearing ninja clothes and a red scarf. "No trigger."

"Turn end."

[RG-Allen-RG]

[RG-Barcgal-RG]

Hand 6 Dmg[0/0]

"Draw. Ride, Stealth Dragon, Beast, Raging Sky! Then I call another Raging sky, and Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster." A Black Gorilla with a large naginatana fills the VG and top right RG circles [10000] while a greyish purplish dragon appears behind the RG [7000]. "With a boost, by Dreadmaster, my RG Sky attacks! [17000]"

"No guard." A red haired women wearing a black cap, while holding a whip. "No trigger."

"Dreadmaster's skill! Since I have less cards in my hand than you, and the Nubatama his boosted hit, I counterblast one, and you discard a card." He drops a white dragon with what looks like boobs. I swear, I'll never understand Royal Paladins. A boob dragon. What next, a mixed clan card? "Next, my Vanguard Sky attacks with a boost from Paradox. [15000]"

"No guard."

"Drive check." Booyah! "Get, critical trigger! All effects to the VG!" A man with silver armour and a rapier, and a copy of Allen grace his damage zone with their presences, leaving the game at 1-3, with me in the lead. "Turn end."

[RG-Raging Sky-Raging Sky]

[RG-Paradox-Dreadmaster]

Hand 5 Dmg [1/1]

"Stand and draw. Ride, High Dog Breeder Akane! Using her skill, I counterblast two to search my deck for Royal Paladin High Beast, call it to RG, and shuffle my deck. I choose Pongal. Then call another Pongal from my hand, along with Marron." His vanguard become the red haired whip women, who whistles to call forth a blue robodog. Then another robodog comes out behind a giant wearing sage clothing. [8000,7000,7000,8000] Now I activate Pongal's skill. I counterblast one, put him into my soul, and search my deck for Soul Saver Dragon, which I add to my hand." One of the robodogs howls and turns to light, as a silhouette of a dragon bathed in light appears in the sky. As soon as it appears, though, I goes up into the clouds. "Now, with a boost from Pongal, Marron attacks your Vanguard."

My damage check reveals no trigger, and his VG's attack, which I also take, ends up being a Heal Trigger, while I get another nothing. He the precedes to end his turn.

[RG-Akane-Marron]

[RG-Barcgal-Pongal]

Hand 5 Dmg [2/2]

"Stand and Draw! Dragon of endless darkness, spring forth and fill my foe with utter dispare. Ride, Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster! Rise my Vanguard!" The purple dragon from my dream comes forth, darkness billowing in from behind him. He looks up at the sky, as if daring the silhouette from earlier to show itself. [9000]

"What? Why would you ride a vanguard with only 9000 power? Especially when you're last one was at 10000?" my victim, I mean, my opponent asks.

"Kukuku, you shall see. Either way, I call Poison-Dipped Blade. [10000]. With a boost by Dreadmaster, Raging Sky attacks! [17000]."

"Elaine shall protect me." A green haired elf woman wearing what looks like a white bed sheet stops my gorilla's attack, but leaves my opponent just how I wanted him.

"With a boost by Paradox, Voidmaster attacks, and since I have more cards in my hand than you, his skill activates."

"What?"

"When he attacks, if I have more cards in hand than my opponent, he gets an extra 3000 power! [18000] Go, my vanguard! Blade of Fear!"

"N-no guard!"

"Twin Drive, first check," a black panther "no trigger. Second check," a black cat wearing a vest with kunai holsters all over it "get, Draw Trigger! Power to Poison, and I draw."

"Damage, check. Also a Draw Trigger. Power to VG, and I draw."

"Paradox's skill! When the Vanguard attack he boosts hits VG, I counterblast one, put him into soul, and my opponent discards a card."

"Tch, damn. Good bye, Flogal." a pink robodog with a red bow goes to drop.

"Poison-Dipped Blade, when he attacks the VG, he gets +2000. [17000]"

"No trigger." Allen goes to Damage, and my turn ends.

[Poison-Voidmaster-Raging Sky]

[RG-RG-Dreadmaster]

Hand 6 Dmg 2/3]

"Stand and Draw! Darkness piercing light, guild the souls of the lost, and lead the way to victory, Ride! Soul Saver Dragon!" The majestic boob dragon comes to VG, as light shines through the clouds, temporarily blinding my units. [10000] He also calls another Marron to his front left RG, and begins his attack, which makes me think he's out of boob dragons. After all, If he had used Pongal, called Marron behind his other Marron, then next turn, if he survives, he could call the boob dragon again to use it's soulblast skill. Hey, just cause I don't understand Royal Paladins doesn't mean I don't know how they work. I've fought plenty of boob dragons before. "I attack with a boosted Marron [15000]."

"Guard with Hidden Blade!" My Critical Trigger stops his attack cold.

"With a boost by Barcgal, Soul Saver attacks, gaining an extra 3000 just for attacking you're VG."

"No guard."

"Twin Drive, Draw Trigger! Power to my standing Marron, and draw. Second check, no trigger."

"Damage check, nothing." There goes a Voidmaster.

"Marron, attack!"

"Stealth Beast, Hagakure, Guard!"

"A 10000 shield? I guess you're pretty desperate, huh?"

"Hagakure's skill, activate."

"What!?"

"When he is called to GC, if I have less cards in my hand than my opponent, I can pay the counterblast one, and make my opponent discard!"

"Dammit, fine, I drop Margal." He sends his draw trigger to the drop, reaffirming my thoughts on him being out of boob dragons. I just love saying that. Boob dragon, boob dragon. Double D boob dragon~ "Turn end."

[Marron-SSD-Marron]

[RG-Barcgal-Pongal]

Hand 5 Dmg [2/4]

**"End it."** That voice! Does it mean...? Might as well. At least if I look stupid I can make it look good.

"FINAL TURN!"

"What!? Are you stupid? Do you see my hand? I will block all of your attacks!"

"Call, Stealth Beast, Violent Earth, and Stealth Beast, Info Monger." The ape from before makes a return appearance, along side a weasel exchanging manilla folders for money [8000, 6000]. "With a boost from Dreadmaster, Raging Sky attacks the VG [17000]!"

"Epona Guards!"

"With a boost from Info Monger, Voidmaster attacks! [15000]"

"Elaine and Gordon guards! [15000shield] Just try getting past this!"

"Damage check, no trigger."

"Heh, looks like I'm gonna win,"

"Second check..." So this is it, huh?

"Like I said, I..."

"Get! CRITICAL TRIGGER!"

"WHAT!?"

"All effects to Poison. Now, Finish him! Death Waltz Flash!"

"D-damage check, no trigger. Second check, n-no trigger..."

"Sendou Kazumi has won her match against Matto Kusori!"

BREAK TIME

My opponent stood no chance. I easily defeated him without even needing to get to grade 3. As I head out, I hear something I never expected.

"Sendou Kazumi has won her match against Matto Kusori!" It appears the idiot girl who not only ran into me, but also sits in front of me in home room, isn't a complete failure at all. Who knows, maybe her exclamation in class wasn't all talk. However, she would be no match for me.

Chapter End

[AN] First off, to everyone who is following be me and either Snow Fox and/or Saitama no Kitsune: I am SO sorry for not updating. I just don't know what to do with them. If anyone wants to adopt them, please let me know and I'll give the green light.

Second off, this is my first attempt at a Vanguard fic. I got the inspiration from Arthur Derpmason's fic [*insert link to fic here*], and if ya like ponies and vanguard (which you should like the latter to read this fic anyways) than check it out. I also owe it to Arthur for Nubatama card ideas for Kazumi's later decks.

Thirdly, I hope this fic doesn't end up like my others. If it does, I shall write "I will not abandon fics" 1000 times, and if I cant do that, then I will play 1000 cardfights using a Morikawa deck, and if I cant do that, then I will eat 10 rolls of wasabi (I hate spicy .) and if I cant do that...

"Dynamic Entry!" Pinkie Pie randomly comes out of the fourth wall and kicks me in face

"Ouch, Pinkie, what that for?"

"For having having a youth contest with out me!" she pulls out a pair of green jumpsuits, which we immediately put on, and we start hugging as a sunset beach appears behind us.

Pockitachi out!


End file.
